Team Sannin
by himura kyou
Summary: asammanisasinpahitgetir kehidupan para sannin yang masih imut-imutnya saat genin... chapter 2 : asal muasal hobi ngintipnya Jiraiya.. selamat membaca trus direview yah... makasii...
1. tiga genin, dua lonceng, satu pervert

Fandom: Narto (ga, saia ga salah ketik, saia emang suka nyebut bliaw narto… lebih terasa Indonesianya )

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Summary: fic ptama nih, maap klo banyak salah.. manis pahit kehidupan para sannin yang masih imut-imutnya saat genin, biar lebih mantep mbayanginnya bisa dibuka lagi komiknya jilid 16 chap 139… tapi… kalian mungkin bosan karena plot ini adalah sebuah remake dari serialnya, coz kayaknya di tiap generasi klompok ninja yang diasuh turun temurun ini slalu ada ritual latian bginian jadi maw kubuat dulu sebagai pembuka. Saia berharap pembaca dengan lapang dada tanpa maksud negatip untuk read en review… saran n kritik is okey, flame is no problem , slama ga kejem-kejem amad

Warning: plot yang njiplak buwat chapter ini ajah, lalu.. hm… ooc mungkin? Oh ya, mungkin yaoi bagi yang otaknya pervert

**TIGA GENIN, DUA LONCENG, SATU PERVERT**

Pagi itu terdapat tiga genin muda yang sedang berkumpul di area latihan dekat hutan terlarang Konohagakure. Sejak matahari belum menyembul di ujung horizon mereka telah bersiap di tempat itu. Burung-burung sudah berhenti berkicau dan terik matahari makin menyengat, namun para genin tersebut tetap bersabar tanpa beranjak sedikit pun.

"Euuuuuh Sarutobi-sensei lama sekali sih!? Katanya kita harus datang ke area latihan ini sebelum subuh, kenapa dia nggak datang-datang sampai sekarang??" omel genin cewek berambut ekor kuda yang sedang bersandar pada salah satu tiang kayu yang ada di tengah area latihan itu.

"Iya nih, aku jadi ga sempat mandi" tambah seorang genin cowok berambut berantakan berwarna putih menggaruk badannya yang gatal-gatal sambil duduk bersila di sebelah tiang kayu yang lain.

"Heh? Jadi bau asem plus keringet kecut dari tadi tu kamu sumbernya?? Juorok!!" Duak! Sang kunoichi langsung menendang shinobi bau itu dan segera menjauh darinya sambil menutup hidung.

"Aduh!" genin berambut putih itu mengelus benjol di kepalanya. "Kasar amat sih jadi cewek! Ga bakal dapat pacar kamu klo gitu caranya! Dadarata wekk!" ejeknya dengan lidah terjulur. Urat di dahi kunoichi tersebut berkedut, ia sudah mengumpulkan seluruh chakra ke kepalan tangannya. Melihat sang kunoichi dipenuhi aura membunuh, shinobi berambut putih itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejeknya lebih jauh.

"Eh, ampun ampun Nona Tsunade" pinta cowok itu dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran saat melihat kunoichi bernama Tsunade tersebut berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan suara berdebam-debam menggoncangkan tanah. Ia melirik ke genin berambut hitam panjang yang dari tadi hanya diam menikmati dunianya sendiri.

"Oi, Orochimaruu! Tolongin aku dong!! Ada monster nih!" teriaknya pada genin berambut hitam panjang tersebut.

Orochimaru hanya menoleh pelan, "Itu kan salahmu sendiri" jawabnya jelas padat berisi, sukses membuat genin berambut putih itu menerima bogem penuh chakra dari Tsunade.

"Ukh.. tega nian kalian.." kali ini ia mengelus pipinya yang bonyok.

"Wah wah… pagi-pagi sudah bersemangat" terdengar suara laki-laki dari balik pohon. Laki-laki tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang dan segara muncul di hadapan ketiga genin dengan kepulan asap khas ninja.

"Sarutobi-sensei!! Lama sekali! Bukannya kemarin anda menyuruh kami datang sebelum subuh dan ga boleh sarapan dulu!?" protes Tsunade yang tangannya masih berasap setelah membogem genin berambut putih.

"Aaa… tadi menuju perjalan ke sini aku harus mengantar koran ke seluruh Konoha dulu, ditemeni eh maksudnya dikejar anjing-anjing segala, lalu sepeda yang kunaiki tiba-tiba kempes, saat dibawa ke tukang tambal ban ternyata bocor, karena terlalu lama jika menunggu lalu aku berlari, lalu tak sengaja berpapasan dengan seorang ibu yang akan segera melahirkan, jadi aku mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit, karena kekurangan tenaga bidan, aku ikut membantu persalinannya, lalu…" jelasnya panjang lebar sampai membuat para genin ngantuk.

"Haiah!! Ga usah ngarang cerita yang ga meyakinkan gitu donk!" genin berambut putih bersungut-sungut karena pagi ini ia sudah mendapat satu tendangan dan satu bogeman dan dua-duanya gratis ga usah bayar ga usah nyicil spesial dari Tsunade.

"Hee… Jiraiya… latihan belum dimulai kenapa kamu udah babak belur?" Tanya Sarutobi setengah menahan tawa. Sebenarnya dari tadi pagi bahkan sebelum para genin datang ia sudah bersembunyi di balik pohon mengawasi mereka karena ingin menguji kesabaran murid-murid barunya. Jiraiya hanya cemberut dan memalingkan mukanya dari pelototan Tsunade.

"Sudah, sudah… sekarang kita mulai latihannya ya, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru?" Sarutobi mengabsen satu persatu muridnya. Jiraiya masih cemberut, Tsunade masih memelototi Jiraiya, dan Orochimaru masih diam tanpa ekspresi.

"…." Sang jounin hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat para muridnya yang bagaikan air dan minyak itu.

"Jadi, latihan pertama kita sebagai kelompok ninja adalah…" Sarutobi menahan ucapannya sambil merogoh saku celananya. Ia menyodorkan benda dari sakunya ke hadapan ketiga genin tersebut.

"ini".

Cring cring…

Bukan, itu bukan suara uang koin. Bukan suara sepeda hadiah dari ayah karena ku rajin belajar. Bukan juga alat musik dari beberapa tutup botol yang dipaku ke kayu kecil yang biasa dimainkan oleh anak jalanan dan banci di perempatan jalan saat lampu merah. Itu adalah…

"lonceng?" Jiraiya dan Tsunade bertanya bersamaan sementara Orochimaru hanya diam menatap dua buah lonceng yang gemerincing di hadapannya.

"Tak hanya lonceng, tapi juga ini…" Sarutobi kembali merogoh saku lainnya. Kali ini ia mengeluarkan 3 buah kotak bentou yang besar. Jiraiya dan Tsunade terbelalak melihat kotak bentou tersebut dan tanpa sadar telah tercipta 2 sungai baru di daratan Konoha dari mulut mereka.

"Ini makan siang kalian setelah latihan nanti, tapi karena dalam perjalanan tadi aku banyak mengeluarkan tenaga untuk mengantar koran plus dikejar anjing dan membantu bidan, satu bentou sudah kumakan saking laparnya" jelas Sarutobi dengan santainya membuang satu kotak bentou yang sudah kosong. Jiraiya dan Tsunade terbengong. Memang benar bentounya ia makan, tapi bukan karena capek mengantar korang atau membantu bidan, tapi karena lapar mengawasi mereka.

"Yep, dan misi kalian dalam latihan kali ini adalah, kalian harus bisa merebut lonceng ini dariku apapun caranya. Seorang satu lonceng. Yang berhasil mendapatkan lonceng berhak untuk mendapatkan bentou.ini" Sarutobi menggoyang-goyang bungkusan kotak bentou, wangi lauk menyeruak di antara mereka.

"Tapi… lonceng dan bentounya hanya ada dua… kami kan bertiga?" Tanya Tsunade cemas.

"….berarti ada satu orang yang tidak makan siang hari ini" jelas Orochimaru dengan datarnya.

"Orochimaru memang hebat bisa cepat menangkap. Betul dugaanmu. Latihan ini menentukan kehebatanmu sebagai ninja. Siapa cepat dia dapat" Sarutobi tersenyum melihat muridnya yang cerdas itu.

'Huh… Orochi melulu yang dipuji sensei. Dasar tukang cari muka' batin Jiraiya sebal. Sejak awal pertemuan Jiraiya dengan Orochimaru di akademi ninja memang tidak begitu bagus. Yang satu banyak omong, yang satu sangat pendiam. Dan parahnya mereka harus ada dalam satu tim. Sial benar pikir Jiraiya.

"Heh! Lihat saja! Aku akan merebut lonceng dari sensei dan mendapatkan bentou itu" koar Jiraiya dengan sombongnya.

"ya ya … semangat yang bagus…" Sarutobi segera mengiyakan karena tidak mau mendengar celoteh Jiraiya lebih banyak lagi

"Oke… sekarang kita mulai!" tak ada angin tak ada hujan, kembali kepulan asap menghilangkan sosok Sarutobi bersama lonceng dan bentounya. Ketiga genin segera bersiap.

"Oi, Orochimaru, aku tidak akan kalah darimu! Aku yang akan mendapatkan lonceng itu!!" teriak Jiraiya sebelum mereka berpencar.

Orochimaru menanggapi tantangan Jiraiya dengan diam tanpa menoleh padanya dan segera menghilang mengejar sang jounin. Sudah pasti Jiraiya gondok melihat jawaban Orochimaru.

'Uwaaah bentou I'm comiiiing!!' mata Tsunade berkilat seperti orang kelaparan. Jelas saja, pagi ini dilarang sarapan dan ia juga belum makan dari kemarin karena tengah menjalani program diet.

Kini ketiga genin berpencar menuruti idealisme masing-masing dalam menjalani latihan pertama mereka.

--

Matahari sudah di tepat di atas kepala. Tetesan keringat mengalir menetes membasahi tanah yang kering, memar dan luka menghiasi badan. Sudah setengah hari mereka berusaha mendapatkan lonceng kecil yang terikat di pinggang Sarutobi. Belum ada yang berhasil. Bahkan Jiraiya sudah berkali-kali terkena jebakan yang dibuat oleh Sarutobi maupun dirinya sendiri, membuat gurunya geleng-geleng.

Tsunade dengan berbekal kontrol chakra kembali memberanikan diri maju menghadapi Sarutobi. Sekali lagi ia mengumpulkan seluruh chakra ke kepalan tangannya. Permukaan tanah di area latihan sudah retak dan tercongkel berkat kekuatan melebihi gajah milik Tsunade. Kalau saja Sarutobi tidak pandai mengelak, seluruh tulangnya sudah patah mungkin.

Orochimaru dengan kepalanya yang dingin juga telah mempersiapkan berbagai strategi. Baik taijutsu, genjutsu dan ninjutsu ia kuasai dengan baik. Sarutobi cukup kewalahan menghadapinya. Hanya pengalaman yang membuat sang jounin bisa mengungguli genin muda ini. Setelah menunggu saat yang tepat, Orochimaru keluar dari tempat ia sembunyi dan memulai kembali pertarungannya dengan Sarutobi untuk merebut lonceng.

Sementara itu, Jiraiya masih jungkir balik termakan salah satu jebakan yang ia buat sendiri…

--

Hari sudah menjelang sore di area latihan itu. Seorang jounin memberikan bentou kepada dua orang genin. Seorang genin yang lain terikat pada tiang kayu.

"Kyaaah!! Itadakimasuuu!!" seru Tsunade menangis bahagia seraya membuka kotak bentounya. Ia segera melahap nasi dan lauk pauknya tanpa ampun. Orochimaru juga mengucapkan itadakimasu pelan dan mulai memakan bentounya dengan anggun.

Sarutobi menghela napas panjang memandang satu muridnya yang terikat di tiang kayu. Jiraiya hanya bisa menggerutu melihat kedua genin lainnya sibuk dengan bentou masing-masing.

"Kalian tidak pantas jadi ninja" ucap Sarutobi pendek.

Tsunade tersedak, Orochimaru berhenti mengunyah dan Jiraiya bengong.

Sarutobi melanjutkan, "kalian terlalu sibuk dengan diri sendiri. Setelah ini kita lanjutkan latihan dan kalau kalian masih seperti ini, kalian tidak akan kululuskan menjadi ninja. Oh ya, jangan beri makan Jiraiya. Ini hukuman buatnya" sang jounin lalu menghilang bersama kepulan asap, meninggalkan ketiga muridnya.

"….apa maksudnya?" Tsunade masih terkaget dari ucapan gurunya.

"mungkin karena kita sama sekali ga bekerja sama" Orochimaru bergumam sambil menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya dengan tenang.

"Eeeeh?? Tapi kalau orang macam Jiraiya gini mana bisa diajak kerja sama??" sang kunoichi menyangsikan genin yang sedang terikat tak berdaya, "dia terlalu banyak omong dan selalu mengacau!"

"Apa katamu Tsunade?? Enak saja! Awas kamu!" Jiraiya menyepak-nyepak kakinya dengan sia-sia berusaha menendang Tsunade yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Kriuuk

Bukan, ini bukan suara mi goreng kriuk. Bukan pula suara krupuk ataupun kripik yang ada dalam menu bentou mereka. Ini adalah suara jeritan penuh harap dari perut Jiraiya yang kosong melompong sejak pagi. Suaranya terdengar jelas dan keras. Tak hanya Orochimaru dan Tsunade, bahkan Sarutobi yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon mengawasi mereka pun dapat mendengarnya.

"Aah perutku lapar sekaliii…" keluh Jiraiya dengan tampang memelas. Ia tahu keluhannya sia-sia karena gurunya sudah melarang kedua genin untuk memberinya makan. Jiraiya berkriuk-kriuk ria menatap langit.

Tiba-tiba, tercium bau lauk yang wangi mendekat ke hidung Jiraiya. Ia menoleh ke sumber wangi tersebut, melihat Orochimaru tengah menyodorkan bentounya yang sudah setengah termakan kepada Jiraiya. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Orochimaru! Apa yang kamu lakukan! Sensei melarangnya tau!!" Tsunade panik melihat perbuatan Orochimaru yang di luar dugaan.

"Kalau kau tak makan, tak akan ada tenaga untuk merebut lonceng itu dari Sarutobi-sensei, kau hanya akan jadi penghambat." Orochimaru berkata pelan tetap dengan tangan memegang bentou tersodor ke depan hidung Jiraiya. Jiraiya ragu sebentar.

Kemudian dengan muka tengil Jiraiya menoleh ke arah Tsunade, "Ah aku maunya bentou dari Tsunade! Ngapain juga makan bentou dari cowok! Oi Tsunade… suapi aku donk… tanganku ga bisa dipakai nih!!" Jiraiya segera tanpa basabasi mendapat pandangan jijik dari Tsunade.

Orochimaru melirik ke arah Tsunade, "Sudah, suapi saja, daripada orang ini tambah banyak omong". Tsunade hanya terdiam.

"euh… ano… sebenarnya bukannya aku ga mau berbagi bentou dengan Jiraiya, tapi bentouku udah abis kumakan, laper banget sih" Tsunade menunjukkan bentounya yang sudah bersih berkilat tanpa ada satu butir nasi yang tersisa, "dan sebenarnya aku masih mau nambah…" kriuk… semburat merah merona di pipinya. Usaha diet dan jaimnya gagal sudah.

"…." Orochimaru dan Jiraiya sweatdropped.

Orochimaru setengah terpaksa menyumpit segumpal nasi dan lauk, lalu menyodorkan ke depan mulut Jiraiya.

"Ini" kata Orochimaru singkat. Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat di antara mereka. Untuk beberapa detik Jiraiya hanya memandang gumpalan nasi di ujung sumpit itu, lalu ia memandang Orochimaru dengan canggung, lalu kembali memandang makanan yang ada di depan mulutnya.

Happ

Bukan, ini bukan suara cicak di dinding yang nangkep nyamuk. Ini suara Jiraiya memakan suapan dari orang yang tak pernah ia pikirkan seumur hidupnya akan menyuapkan nasi kepadanya. 'Uh… bentounya enak, tapi pemandangannya ga enak…' ia berusaha memandang ke arah lain selain Orochimaru.

"Buka yang lebar, nasinya ga bisa masuk semua" seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang menyuapi anaknya, "ayo bilang aaah" … namun ibu-ibu berwajah dingin tanpa ekspresi bersuara datar…

Jiraiya menjadi salah tingkah menghadapi situasi ini. Orang yang ia sebali tengah menyuapinya. Entah kenapa sekarang tiap kali sumpit penuh nasi mendekat ke mulutnya, ia melihat sosok Orochimaru yang tidak biasanya ia lihat, atau karena memang ia tidak pernah melihat Orochimaru dari jarak sedekat ini. Pergelangan tangannya kecil, jari-jarinya kurus dan panjang, rambutnya yang hitam panjang terurai dengan halus, lebih halus dari Tsunade, poninya terkadang menutupi sebelah matanya yang keemasan, entah darimana mascara ungu yang selalu menghiasi kedua mata ularnya itu, Jiraiya tak ambil peduli, toh ia juga punya garis merah ga jelas di bawah matanya. Tak banyak omong gerakannya pun lemah gemulai dan seperti Tsunade yang kasar. Jiraiya tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar-debar. Kalau saja kulitnya tidak sepucat susu dingin, mungkin Orochimaru akan terlihat seperti anak gadis biasa pikir Jiraiya. Eh? Anak gadis?

"Lihat, nasinya jadi belepotan di mulutmu"

Jiraiya tersadar dari lamunannya. Kotak bentou sudah kosong. Yang terlihat sekarang adalah wajah kesal Orochimaru karena nasi yang tercecer di sekitar mulut Jiraiya. Wajah setengah marah itu mendekati Jiraiya. Makin mendekat hingga tak ada lagi jarak di antara wajah mereka.

Sebelah tangan Orochimaru diletakkan di pundak Jiraiya. Sebelah tangan yang lain memegang pipi Jiraiya, menjaganya agar tak bergerak. Seperti ular, lidahnya terjulur pada tiap butir nasi yang tersisa di sekitar mulut Jiraiya. Ia membersihkan satu persatu butir nasi, menjilatnya, melahapnya, menelannya. Tak satupun nasi yang terlewat.

Wajah Jiraiya kini sudah bersih dari nasi yang berceceran. Yang tersisa di wajahnya hanya jejak basah yang ditinggalkan oleh lidah Orochimaru. Jiraiya hanya bisa tercengang tak percaya melihat orang di hadapannya sedang membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah ularnya itu dengan tenang.

"Ga baik menyia-nyiakan usaha keras para petani yang bersusah payah menanam dan menuai beras" kata Orochimaru memecah keheningan.

Tsunade yang membatu saat melihat kejadian itu telah kembali ke alam nyata setelah pikiran liarnya dipenuhi oleh adegan-adegan yaoi antara kedua rekannya yang terlintas di otaknya. Sementara itu Sarutobi yang dari tadi bersembunyi dari balik pohon sudah pingsan terjatuh melesak ke dalam tanah terkena serangan jantung.

Jiraiya terpaku kaku. Nafas dari hidung Orochimaru yang tadi menempel di pipinya masih terasa. Tsunade masih memandangi Jiraiya dan kembali terkaget oleh hal yang tak terduga. Mengalir dengan lancar dan hangat dari kedua lubang hidung Jiraiya. Menetes merah mengotori kimono dan tali tambang yang mengikat badannya. Orochimaru membereskan kotak bentou mereka tanpa mempedulikan apa yang terjadi. Tsunade merinding dan jijik, berharap bayangan-bayangan yang berkelebat di pikirannya tadi hanya khayalan.

"…Jiraiya… kau mimisan?"

tbc?

Uih… moga-moga kalian ga capek bacanya… maap yah klo mbosenin, Cuma team 7 ganti nama jadi team sannin… dan klo ga salah adegan jilat-jilat udah ada yang make juga yah… saia keduluan hiks… ni asli dari otak saia yang tiap hari mikirin lidah ulernya Orochi.. mana bahasanya kaku, saia bukan orang Jakarta jadi saia merasa aneh klo pake lu gua.. setelah ini saia maw bikin klanjotannya, pake crita orisinil yang jelas… pokoknya crita tentang asammanisasinpahitgetir kehidupan para sannin saat muda ini.. klo saia punya tenaga dan waktu yang memadai…

Demen deh ma Orochi.. biar kata kayak orang penyakitan en emang sakit jiwa… hehe tapi heran ya anak setengah autis gitu jadi murid favorit Sarutobi…

Betewe yang satu pervert ntu si Tsunade yang yaoi minded wakaka… reaksi Jira wajar dunk sebagai cowok yang tiba-tiba diperlakukan begitu oleh orang cantik berambut hitam panjang –digebuk Orochi- aduh beneran dah Orochi waktu masi genin ntu imut-imut banged.. ga kayak waktu udah tuir amit-amit..

Oh ya.. pesan moral dari cerita ini adalah : jangan nyisain nasi yang udah susah payah ditanem petani

Review, kritik, saran, komentar, flame, skedar kenalan, ngiklan, ngobral, ndiskon, cuci gudang, cuci baju, cuci kaki, apapun, saia terima dengan sukacita untuk memajukan kemampuan saia dalam menulis makasiiii


	2. ramen, tissue dan perverts

Fandom : Narto si ninja budiman (halah)

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Summary : Jiraiya bingung, Tsunade penasaran, Orochimaru ga jelas, Sarutobi pusing… tapi bukan karena misi-misi D-rank yang mereka hadapi… tapi…

Warning : ooc lah, namanya juga fanfic …yaoi? interpretasikan sendiri ajah…

Baca dengan hati yang bersih di tempat yang penerangannya cukup dan tidak terlalu dekat dari mata, setelah itu review okeyyy makasiii

--

**RAMEN, TISSUE DAN PERVERTS**

Sudah berselang beberapa waktu sejak latihan pertama mereka sebagai satu team. Ketiganya diluluskan oleh Sarutobi dan sukses menjadi genin yang sesungguhnya. Kini latihan sehari-hari mereka diisi dengan melaksanakan berbagai macam misi yang diajukan oleh para klien. Dari menangkap kucing kabur, mencari barang hilang, membantu bertani, mengantar pesanan dalam desa, intinya seperti pekerjaan part-time dah…

Walau begitu ketiga genin ini tetap menjalankan misi-misi sepele mereka dengan baik. Sang jounin pun dengan sabar mendampingi sepak terjang murid-muridnya. Tak ada yang mengeluh, hanya teriakan-teriakan penuh kesombongan dari genin berambut berantakan berwarna putih, dan diakhiri dengan jitakan dari guru dan rekan ceweknya.

Sarutobi merasa cukup bangga dengan ketiga muridnya. Meskipun masih di level genin, ketiga bocah ini sudah memiliki kemampuan yang melebihi teman-teman sebayanya. Sudah beberapa kali Sarutobi berpikir untuk memberikan mereka misi berkisar C-rank atau bahkan B-rank, tapi rasanya itu terlalu muluk-muluk. Biarlah mereka menikmati masa-masa genin yang bahagia sewajarnya bergelut dengan misi-misi D-rank dahulu.

Segaris senyum menghiasi wajah Sarutobi.

"Kerja kalian bagus hari ini. Aku akan menraktir kalian makan di Ichiraku sore ini!" ucap Sarutobi membuat kedua genin bersorak sorai setelah menyelesaikan misi membersihkan taman luas milik klan Nara yang bau dan penuh kotoran rusa. Orochimaru? Tentu saja ia hanya menanggapi berita gembira itu dengan diam tanpa ekspresi.

--

"Itadakimaaasu!!"

Haep haep sluuuuurp

Krauk krauk

Sluuuuurp

Krompyang

Klontang

"Hei Tsunade makan dari mangkokmu sendiri!!"

"Apaan sih Jiraiya!? Cuma sesumpit aja napa??"

"Sesumpit sih sesumpit, tapi satu sumpitanmu nyomot semua ramenku!!"

"Oi oi kalian berdua"

Krompyang

"…."

Slurp

Taichi-san si pemilik Ichiraku hanya bisa meratapi mangkok-mangkoknya yang menjadi korban kebrutalan kedua genin rakus itu. Sarutobi terpaksa merogoh dompetnya lebih dalam hari ini. Di kursi paling ujung duduk seorang Orochimaru yang tetap menyantap ramennya dengan tenang tanpa memusingkan prahara yang ada di sebelahnya, bahkan ketika pecahan-pecahan mangkok maupun helai-helai ramen dan kuahnya mengenai dirinya.

BLETAK BLETAK

Kesabaran Sarutobi sudah habis. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan pertarungan kedua muridnya sebelum dompetnya bolong menutupi kerugian Ichiraku. Keadaan menjadi kembali tenang dengan Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang masih pelotot-pelototan mengelus benjol di kepala masing-masing. Taichi bernapas lega dan menyuruh Teuchi, anaknya, untuk segera membereskan meja pelanggan mereka yang sudah hancur lebur.

Orochimaru meletakkan sumpit tanda ia sudah selesai dengan ramennya. Ia mengambil tissue untuk membersihkan badannya dari semua benda yang terlempar dari mangkok kedua rekannya tadi. Kemudian ia menatap kedua genin di sebelahnya.

"A-apaan sih ngliatin aku kayak gi-gitu?" Jiraiya yang kaget karena ia dipandangi oleh Orochimaru, tanpa sadar mukanya memerah. Tsunade hanya menampilkan ekspresi jijik baik kepada tatapan Orochimaru maupun reaksi Jiraiya.

"Masih ada ramen yang menempel di sekitar mulutmu"

JLEGER

Jiraiya, Tsunade, dan Sarutobi serasa disambar petir mendengar ucapan Orochimaru. Memori mereka segera kembali di saat mereka berlatih merebut lonceng beberapa waktu yang lalu. De de de deja vu kah iniii?? Eh eh eh?? Kepala Jiraiya sudah berasap hanya dengan mengingat kejadian itu. Apalagi ketika dilihatnya wajah Orochimaru yang menatap lurus-lurus ke arah dirinya. Muka Jiraiya terasa panas, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tangan Orochimaru terjulur ke arahnya.

"Ini"

Selembar tissue disodorkan kepada Jiraiya. Semua terdiam.

"Tsunade juga, mulutmu belepotan kuah ramen" sebelah tangannya yang lain menyodorkan tissue kepada Tsunade yang sedang di alam lain membayangkan hal-hal yaoi tentang kedua rekannya. Bukan hanya kuah ramen yang membasahi mulut Tsunade, tapi juga ilernya dari hasil berfantasi ga jelas.

"…"

--

Malam sudah menghitamkan langit dan hanya menyisakan bintang-bintang bekerlip di antaranya. Keempat ninja tersebut dengan perut penuh ramen berjalan menyusuri jalan Konoha untuk pulang. Sampai di persimpangan satu per satu berpisah jalan menuju rumah masing-masing.

Tsunade melambaikan tangannya, mengucapkan selamat malam sembari bergegas, makin menjauh dan menghilang ditelan gelap malam. 'Wauwww malem ini bisa bikin fanfic apa lagi yah tentang mereka fufufu penasaran banget nih!' otak Tsunade yang sudah rusak dipenuhi ide-ide yaoi.

Sarutobi masih pusing dengan dompetnya yang kempes maupun perilaku ajaib murid-muridnya. Ketiga geninnya bisa melakukan team work yang bagus saat latihan dan menjalankan misi, tapi selalu bertengkar untuk hal-hal yang sepele, juga sikap Orochimaru yang aneh itu makin membuatnya pusing. Sarutobi merasa rambutnya cepat memutih belakangan ini, di balik rasa bangga terhadap muridnya, terdapat stress terselubung di otaknya. Mereka bertiga mencapai persimpangan yang lain dan sang jounin berpamitan untuk berpisah jalan dengan segenap beban mental memenuhi kepalanya.

Kini tinggalah kedua genin itu masih berjalan, setapak demi setapak. Suasana malam di Konohagakure dingin menyelimuti. Jiraiya enggan berjalan berdampingan dengan makhluk pucat itu, tapi juga enggan untuk mencepatkan langkahnya karena kekenyangan sehingga ia memilih untuk jalan melambat saja.

Orochimaru berjalan dengan kecepatannya sendiri, tidak terlalu jauh di depan Jiraiya. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang terurai dihempas angin malam. Terkadang berkilau tertimpa lampu jalan yang remang.

Dia tahu ini tampak bodoh, tapi Jiraiya terus memperhatikan punggung kecil yang ada di depannya. Tertutup oleh geraian rambut legam. Matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari sosok Orochimaru. Ia enggan berjalan di samping Orochimaru karena hatinya masih tidak karuan. Kejadian di kedai Ichiraku tadi cukup membuatnya jantungan. Ia mengira peristiwa itu akan terulang lagi.

'Gwah! Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat muka panas begini!' Jiraiya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya saking frustasi. 'Kenapa sih Orochimaru itu?'

Jiraiya agak mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan sosok Orochimaru yang terus melangkah tanpa babibu di depannya. Ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, suaranya sudah di ujung tenggorokan, keragu-raguan menahannya untuk keluar, tapi melihat lambaian rambut hitam panjang yang dimainkan angin malam itu membuatnya untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"He-hei Orochimaru"

"…Hm?" sang genin miskin emosi dan ekspresi itu tetap berjalan tanpa menengok.

"A-anu… tadi di Ichiraku…" Jiraiya berusaha menyamakan kecepatan langkahnya dengan makhluk di depannya yang cuek, "kau memberiku tissue…"

"Ya…" Orochimaru tampak tidak tertarik untuk mengobrol dengan rekannya, terus melangkah menyusuri jalan Konoha, membiarkan Jiraiya tetap di belakangnya. Mendengar jawaban yang terus minimalis membuat Jiraiya sedikit jengkel.

"Tapi waktu kita aku diikat di tiang kayu, ka-kamu—" mukanya seperti saos cabai, merah dan panas. Orochimaru akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan badannya hanya untuk melihat genin berambut putih acak-acakan yang sedang kikuk.

"Apa?" Orochimaru menatap Jiraiya dengan mata ularnya yang dingin, seperti biasanya. Jiraiya semakin salah tingkah. Mulutnya komat-kamit, ingin berbicara, tapi tidak ingin membicarakannya. Orochimaru menyabarkan dirinya untuk menunggu Jiraiya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Setelah beberapa saat ia berpikir ini hal yang sia-sia, Orochimaru memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

Melihat Orochimaru akan berpaling untuk pulang, secara tak sadar tangan Jiraiya berusaha menghentikan kepergian rekannya. Tangannya mencengkeram erat pundak Orochimaru. Si pemuda ular kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan setengah sebal.

"Aku cuma mau tau, kenapa ka-kamu nglakuin hal yang ber-berbeda" Jiraiya melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Orochimaru. Walaupun apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan bukan hal yang ingin ia ucapkan, tetap saja Jiraiya merasa hatinya tidak tenang. Pikirannya sudah campuraduk.

Orochimaru sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi. Hal ini membuat Jiraiya semakin bingung menghadapi situasi ini. Malam-malam, berdua saja, di tengah jalan, untung sepi ga ada orang. Hening selama beberapa waktu menemani mereka..

"Aku ga terlalu suka ramen,"

Hening terpecah oleh jawaban singkat ga jelas dari Orochimaru.

Jiraiya hanya melongo mendengarnya, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Apa maksudnya? Ga suka ramen? Trus ga mau jilat aku lagi? Bukannya petani juga susah payah menanam gandum? Eh? Gyaaah Pikiran Jiraiya makin tidak karuan karena kembali teringat kejadian itu. Ada apa dengan aku dan dirikuuu!! Jiraiya menghempas-hempaskan tangannya untuk menghilangkan asap yang mengepul dari kepalanya.

"Lagipula aku sudah kenyang makan semangkok ramen, ga seperti waktu aku harus berbagi bentou denganmu," Orochimaru sudah malas menghadapi genin berambut putih itu, ia membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkah lagi, "sudah semakin malam, rumahku masih agak jauh, jya oyasumi."

Kembali terlihat sosok punggung mungil yang tertutup oleh rambut hitam panjang, sedikit demi sedikit mengecil, terus maju menuju ke jalan yang ujungnya tertutup oleh gelap malam, hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Jiraiya yang berkabut oleh asapnya sendiri.

Jiraiya tidak mencegahnya pergi walau ia tidak ingin Orochimaru pergi secepat itu. Tangan di dadanya merasakan jantung yang masih berdebar kencang. Sendirian di tengah jalan yang sepi ia berdiri tak bergeming. Pikirannya terlalu memberati kakinya untuk melangkah. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan angin malam yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

Kenapa ini? Kenapa berdebar-debar? Lagian apa maksud Orochi? Udah kenyang? Jadi waktu itu dia nglakuin itu karena masih lapar cuma makan setengah bentou? Jadi usaha keras petani itu juga cuma alesan? Hyee?? Jadi karena itu dia ga mau jilat aku lagi?

….ga mau jilat aku lagi?

….jilat aku lagi?

….

GYAAAAAH!!

(Jiraiya dan otaknya, baru saja mengalami malfungsi dan harus di reset.)

3 menit kemudian…

(sudah di reset dan di restart)

"AKU COWOK NORMAAALLLL!!" Teriak Jiraiya memecah kedamaian desa Konoha malam itu. Tentu saja, lampu-lampu rumah yang tadinya sudah mati, satu persatu menyala. Sebagian rumah membuka jendela, sebagian yang lain membuka pintu. Sandal dan sapu melayang bertebaran menimpuk kepala si genin. Sumpah dan serapah tertumpah membisingkan telinga para penghuninya.

Jiraiya yang menyadari kebodohannya terpaksa menggunakan thousand shadows running no jutsu, salah satu ninjutsu paling efektif dari dunia ninja.

"Oi!! Balikin sandalku!! Dasar anak nakaal!!" teriak salah seorang bapak-bapak yang tadi melempar sandal. Dobel rugi lah beliau malam ini, tidurnya diganggu teriakan Jiraiya dan sandalnya dibawa kabur olehnya, tepatnya sih nyelip di kimono.

'Oke! Baiklah! Akan kubuktikan aku cowok normal!' Jiraiya telah memantapkan hatinya dalam perjalanan pulang. 'aku akan memperdalam touton no jutsu! Jutsu pengintip paling mutakhir yang kuciptakan baru-baru ini!' bibirnya menyengir lebar, berusaha melupakan sesosok pucat Orochimaru, menggantikannya dengan sosok-sosok gadis seksi.

Sambil menyusuri jalan Jiraiya menengok kanan kiri mencari sesuatu. Setelah berjalan beberapa lama akhirnya ia menemukan yang ia cari. Kepulan uap hangat yang menyeruak dari sebuah jendela kecil di sebuah rumah. Jiraiya yakin itu adalah uap dari air kamar mandi. Dengan segera ia melompat dinding pagar dan menyelinap ke dalam taman rumah tersebut, mendekati jendela yang sedikit terbuka itu.

'Hehehe ada juga orang yang mandi malem-malem gini. Moga-moga yang lagi mandi bukan bapak-bapak' muka yang tadinya tersipu malu menghadapi Orochimaru telah berubah menjadi muka pervert.

Ia menemukan bangku kayu kecil di pinggir taman. 'lucky!!' dengan cekatan Jiraiya mengambil dan menjadikannya pijakan. Jiraiya meraih bingkai jendela dengan sedikit berjinjit pada bangku tersebut. Perlahan ia menggeser kaca jendelanya agar dapat mengintip lebih jelas.

Terlihat sesosok gadis muda, tampaknya sebaya dengan Jiraiya, sedikit tertutup oleh uap hangat yang tebal, sedang berendam di dalam bak mandi. Jiraiya tidak dapat melihat muka gadis itu karena sang gadis membelakanginya. Tak apalah, rambut hitamnya yang disanggul dan kulit punggungnya yang putih bersih sudah cukup membuat Jiraiya senang. 'Ternyata memang cewek lebih baik daripada aku mikirin si ular aneh itu' ia terus menikmati pemandangan indah itu, wajahnya merah bukan hanya karena kepervertannya, tapi juga karena uap hangat yang menerpa mukanya.

'hmm… wangi strawberry… cewek itu pake shampoo strawberry yah…' Jiraiya tersenyum-senyum sendiri, 'aku memang cowok normal.. yess..'

Setelah cukup lama gadis itu akhirnya selesai berendam. Tetap dengan membelakangi Jiraiya, ia berdiri untuk mengambil handuk kecil. 'wow badannya langsing' Jiraiya terkekeh dan darah hampir saja menetes dari hidungnya. 'pahanya seksi..' Si gadis melilitkan handuk ke setengah bagian bawah badannya sehingga Jiraiya tidak dapat melihatnya. Karena terlalu bersemangat ingin melihat bagian atasnya, Jiraiya tak sengaja menjatuhkan bangku yang menjadi pijakannya.

Brak

'mati aku'

Jiraiya mati-matian berpegangan pada bingkai jendela agar ia tidak jatuh. Sang gadis terkaget mendengar kegaduhan di luar rumahnya dan dengan segera menuju jendela bermasalah itu. Dibukanya kaca jendela lebar-lebar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dijulurkan mukanya ke luar jendela, menengok ke kanan kiri, namun tak terlihat apapun. Ia pun menunduk ke bawah untuk melihat seorang bocah berambut putih tergantung di bingkai jendela rumahnya.

Mata Jiraiya serasa terlontar keluar. Bukan karena ketahuan sedang mengintip, tapi…

"…Jiraiya?"

Terdengar suara yang sangat familiar dari sang gadis. Ternyata sang gadis itu adalah tak lain dan tak bukan, bukan sulap bukan sihir, bukan rekayasa atau hasil editan, siapa lagi kalau bukan o-ro-chi-ma-ru

GABRUK

Jiraiya sudah tak kuat mempertahankan pegangannya, juga sudah tidak kuat menghadapi kenyataan yang baru saja ia hadapi. Terpuruk di atas tanah dengan posisi telentang, terlihat setengah badan Orochimaru yang baru saja selesai mandi, menyembul keluar dari jendela kamar mandinya.

Kulit yang putih bersih, wangi shampoo strawberry dari rambutnya yang hitam, badan yang kecil namun indah, tanpa kimono yang biasa menutupinya, juga tatapan ular yang dingin itu… Jiraiya meratapi dirinya sendiri.

"Ngapain kamu di pekarangan rumahku?" Orochimaru bertanya dengan nada datar. Jiraiya hanya terdiam. Matanya masih terbuka, menatap sosok Orochimaru yang ada di atasnya. Setetes dua tetes air hangat jatuh dari ujung rambut Orochimaru, menetes ke wajah Jiraiya, tapi ia tidak ada keinginan untuk menyekanya dan tetap terdiam.

Ada tetesan kental dan hangat yang lain yang mengalir di hidung Jiraiya. Ia tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Itu bukan karena ia jatuh menabrak tanah dengan kerasnya. Tapi tetap saja… hal ini terjadi lagi. Sebenarnya Orochimaru malas mengatakannya, namun ia hanya ingin membuat akhir dari chapter ini sama seperti akhir dari chapter pertama.

"…Jiraiya… kau mimisan?"

--

tbc?

yeah.. bentar lagi… masih ada crita nih…

Lalu… Sementara itu di rumah kediaman klan Senju…

'Ufufufu…. Lalu keduanya berpelukan, saling berciuman, lalu lalu… kyahahaha' Tsunade sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya, berlembar-lembar kertas berisi fanfic yaoi berserakan di kamarnya.

"Tsunade-neechan, ini bachanya apa?" Nawaki kecil mengambil secarik kertas dan mulai membaca keras-keras. "Je ii jiii…! ell aa laaa..! ii yee aa iyaa…! Jilaiyaaa!" dengan bangga Nawaki kecil memamerkan hasil belajar membacanya, "che ii chii…! uu emm ummm…! chium! ooo ell oo… olloo! che ii chii..! emm aa maa…"

blepp

"habebebebbh" Nawaki tidak bisa melanjutkan aksi membacanya karena dibekap oleh Tsunade yang panik jika fanficnya terdengar oleh orang rumah. Apa jadinya jika kakek-kakeknya yang secara para hokage mengetahui hasil kerjaannya malam-malam begini.

"Anak kecil belum boleh baca ginian ya Nawaki chayankk" Tsunade berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang shock akibat dibekap. Nawaki cemberut dan mulai menangis.

"Neechan jyahaad!! Neechan juga kan machih kechilll!!"

"Siapa bilang dadaku kecill!!"

bletak..

tbc….

Fiuhh… jadi juga chapter dua ini… ni judulnya ada kata perverts (plural).. coz udah nambah Jiraiya yang jadi ikutan pervert

….ini mah bukannya asammanis kehidupan team sannin, tapi asammanis masa pubernya Jiraiya wakakak… tapi ntar juga semua anggota team sannin ada critanya kok..

jadi asal muasal tabiat pervert Jiraiya dimulai ketika ia ingin mengalihkan perasaannya dari Orochimaru… walo usahanya ptamanya gagal coz yang dia intip ntu si Oro wakakak…

jadi pesan moral chapter ini adalah: klo udah jodoh, tak akan lari gunung dikejar –digencet gunung-

ini cerita kan bersetting di jaman sannin masi genin, jadi sekitar 40 taonan sebelum cerita Narto dimulai, jadi Teuchi yang punya Ichiraku masih kecil, Taichi asli ngarang. Di sini Sarutobi belom jadi Hokage… adeknya pak Hashirama yang masi jadi Hokage.. Jaman itu juga belom model ada kompie ato laptop, jadi Tsunade bikin fanficnya di kertas…

jadi pesan moral yang lain adalah: klo mau bikin fanfic yaoi jangan lupa kunci pintu dulu…

Trus Tsunade kan waktu itu masi kecil, jadi badannya masi rata kayak papan, mungkin sejak kejadian itu dia jadi rajin minum susu hingga akhirnya… yah liat aja sendiri Tsunade di umur 50 taon ntu…

very very makasi yang udah ngreview karya saia ini… semoga Anda-anda sekalian sehat selalu dan selamat menempuh hidup baru (?)

direview yah pembaca yang budiman… makasiii…


End file.
